


Fight Club

by ElfieRae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bloodplay, Drugs, Fight Club - Freeform, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieRae/pseuds/ElfieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's hard enough to deal with when you're a teenager. Especially when you tend to take things out on those around you. Luckily for Kiba his coaches managed to find a more productive way for him to take out his anger and frustration with the world, and get paid for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This be for Skully to cheer him up. I started it a while ago and spent all morning editing/adding to it. Hope you like it bb~ (theres no pairing stuff yet, but there will be!!) It’s been looked over by me, but that’s it, so excuse any typos please~ And yes, I’m working on more, there WILL BE MORE -puts foot down- I just dunno when :c

 

A growl rolled up the tanned column of flesh as short puffs of air left his nostrils, drying the blood even while it dribbled from them. Light gray eyes were locked on their target, his fists were ready to strike when the other body swept forward. The cheers and insults being thrown from the crowd that had gathered around them were washed out from his ears by his heartbeat and the adrenaline while pumped through his body.

“I’m surprised Momma’s boy hasn’t gone running home cryin’.” The insult slipped from the larger body, dark orbs flashing with clear distaste and superiority. The much more heavily muscled body swept forward, a punch being thrown from his right side. Instinctively Kiba threw up his left arm to block the blow with his elbow, his right swinging back and then forward to connect with Kankurou’s left side which caused the other male to crumple sideways and pivot his own left arm to circle around Kiba’s neck.

“Son of a bitch!” Kiba shouted as he found himself in a headlock.

“Ohh~ What’cha gonna do now?” Kankurou shouted, then began to imitate a baby crying. Kiba let out a shout that surprised even him when he bucked in Kankurou’s hold, throwing his shoulders back and then using the momentum to continue the action. He hooked his right arm in front of Kankurou’s left leg and, weaving it behind his right, Kiba growled while he straightened up, lifting Kankurou up with him onto his shoulders —despite how much heavier the other male was. He spun in a half a circle before he let Kankurou’s weight pull him backwards where gravity was allowed to take over.

They both smashed down against the concrete, Kankurou taking the brunt of the blow and he began to cough before letting out a shout and they both quickly began to throw a flurry of punches to gain dominance.

“ _TEACHER!_ ”

Everything halted instantly; the cheers, the fighting, the bets on who was going to win.

Then everything suddenly exploded; Students quickly scattered, running across the roof towards the doors that lead to the stairwells which would take them back down to their class rooms. Kankurou jumped off of Kiba and darted over to his bag and school uniform jacket, which had been tossed onto the ground when they had started this fight.

“I’ll finish this later, fuckface.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that, shithead.” Kiba growled while he sitting up, his eyes following Kankurou as he retreated back inside the building. A second later a familiar face, blond hair, and dark blue eyes appeared causing Kiba to growl low in his throat.

“Calm down.”

Kiba swatted at the hand which was being offered to him. “I’m fine.” He snapped and pushed himself up to his feet.

“Then take your shit.” Jerking his messenger bag and jacket from the hand holding it out to him, Kiba glared at his best friend, who just smirked at him.

“Fuckin’ punk.”

Naruto chuckled while he shifted his back pack on his shoulder then grabbed the cigarette from behind his ear. “Hey, you told me to stay out of it.” He held up his hands in a defensive position before he reached for his lighter which was in his pants pocket.

“There’s no smoking for students on school ground, Mr. Uzumaki.” A smooth and authoritative voice called over to them from the doorway that the rest of the students had disappeared through.

“Shit! _Shit!_ ” Kiba quickly turned his face away and began to wipe at the blood on his face with his sleeve, instantly staining the white button up shirt red.

“Sorry Mr. Hatake.” Naruto bowed slightly at the schools athletic, and his football coach.

“Just put it away.” Kakashi scolded again as he began to walk towards the other set of doors, using the same short cut that the students did to get to the other wing. “Inuzuka,” Kiba’s head shot up and his arm slipped behind his back when he turned to look at the teacher. “Make sure you dust yourself off before showing up in class.”

“Yes, sir.” Kiba nodded and Kakashi turned his back to them as he disappeared through the open door. Once he was sure the older man was out of ear shot he growled. “Fuck!” Hastily he began to dust off the legs of his black dress pants then worked his way up to his ass, which he smacked a few times.

“We should get to class before we’re late.” Naruto sighed heavily and pushed the cigarette between his lips to suck on it a few times.

Kiba snatched up his jacket and threw his arms into it before he swiped his messenger bag up off the ground at his feet. “Lets go.”

They both headed for the door that Kakashi had disappeared through and descended four flights of stairs, stopping on the first floor landing. The halls were over crowded and Kiba pushed his way into the flow of traffic, heading towards his locker. It was a good thing it was the last period of the day, otherwise he would have been even more pissed off having to spend the rest of the day in fear of having his mother called for fighting at school again.

“What time are you going to get there tonight?” Naruto asked idly when they slipped from the moving crowd up to their lockers.

Shrugging, Kiba shifted the strap of his messenger bag higher onto his shoulder before he grabbed his lock and began to put in the combination. “It depends on when Ma decides to start working in her office. Probably about eight or nine.” The lock popped out of the base and Kiba tugged down and slipped the thick steel bar from the hole.

Naruto was shoving two of the books from his bag into his locker and then began to dig for another.“I’ll be there around ten I think.”

“Why so late?” Kiba leaned back to look around the locker door that was blocking his view of Naruto’s face. A book was all his eyes met while it was pulled from inside it before being shoved into the others boy’s backpack.

“I’ve got to help Jiraiya with something.” Naruto shut his locker door and quickly slipped the lock through the hole, snapped it shut, and then tugged on it once to make sure it was locked.

Kiba nodded in understanding, “A family thing then.” Reaching into his locker he pulled out the only book he needed and shoved it down into his messenger bag. He knew better than to ask Naruto about family things since more often than not it was something touchy and he didn’t care to have Naruto shut himself off from him again. He knew the situation well –he’d grown up with Naruto after all, best friends since they were just out of diapers— and didn’t ask for details unless Naruto cared to share them with him.

“Yeah..” Naruto answered but was staring past Kiba. Noticing, Kiba turned his head quickly while his hands went through the motion of securing the lock on his locker.

Kiba growled, “That little fucker.”

Naruto instantly put his hand on Kiba’s shoulder and squeezed a little. “Just leave him be. Let him run his mouth, see where it gets him.”

“Yeah yeah.” Kiba shrugged the hand off his shoulder and shook his head, snorting. He reached up to run a hand through his scruffy chocolate locks, fixing them to their normal disheveled position. Slowly Kiba’s eyes drifted to the figure standing beside Kankurou, or rather the blond that Kankurou was hovered around protectively –his sister, Temari—, though she didn’t need it. “I just wish she wasn’t so much of an …. asshole.” He didn’t have a more fitting word for her, she wasn’t a bitch, that was something else entirely.

Naruto released a loud bark of laughter, nearly loosing the cigarette he had put back behind his ear. “Yeah, like that’ll happen.”

“I know, right?” Kiba couldn’t help but laugh as well, turning to look up at his best friend as the bell rang. “Hey!” He grabbed Naruto’s arm and tugged the other back by his uniform jacket. “Do I have anymore blood on my face?”

Naruto grabbed Kiba’s jaw, his fingers curling a little roughly over the skin, and turned his head, looking at his face from all angles —which caused a few goosebumps to tingle on the back of Kiba’s neck— then shook his head. “Nope, just what’s on your shirt.” Naruto pointed down at his shirt’s collar and grinned.

“Shiiit.” Kiba groaned and quickly reached for the buttons on his uniform jacket, knowing he needed to look pristine otherwise he would be removed from the classroom.

“Lets _go_.” Naruto started walking, heading towards their math class. Letting out a huff Kiba quickly followed behind, his fingers still working to push the last few buttons through the holes of his jacket. He scowled and pulled the jacket’s lapels up a little higher to try and hide the blood.

When Kiba stepped through the doorway the tardy bell rang and he quickly rushed to his seat. He would have been surprised that the person sitting beside him was already in her seat even though she had been farther down the hall than he had been, but it wasn’t an unusual occasion that Temari was in class before him.

“Is that blood you’re attempting to hide?” Temari’s smooth voice was just loud enough for him to hear over the sound of everyone settling into their seats and shuffling about.

“Shut the fuck up.” Kiba barked out not turning to face the girl, but cutting his eyes to the side. Throwing his bag down onto the floor beside his desk, he quickly slid down into his chair before the classroom door shut with a loud bag. The room was instantly silent and the scarred man who was their math teacher stalked over to his desk at the front of the room.

“Get your homework out and pass it to the front, then clear your desks off for a quiz.” Ibiki’s tone was commanding, as if he was ordering them to line up and prepare for battle. No one argued and no one spoke as they did what they were told.

“Shitshitshit.” Kiba growled through his teeth as he dug through the bag, his notebook no where to be found. “No! no!” He whispered harshly, then nearly shouted a cheer in happiness when he thumbed through his math book and found the notebook papers folded in half and pressed in between the pages.

Sitting up and passing his papers forward, Kiba couldn’t help but glance to his side, his gray eyes narrowed, “ _What?_ ”

A low, soft giggle trickled out of the from body beside him and he was given a half smirk. “Nothing.”

“You’re so infuriating.” Kiba growled back at Temari in a sharp whisper, knowing that _he_ would get yelled at for talking should he be caught and she wouldn’t.

“And you’re an imbecile.” Temari’s reply was a murmur but after years of sitting next to the girl when they were placed in a seating chart in every class, he could pick up on the her whispered words. Kiba would have replied to her but he couldn’t since Ibiki was standing at the front of his column —which meant he was only separated from the large man by _one_ student body since he sat in the second row- counting out quiz papers for them to pass back. He could _feel_ Temari’s smirk and knowing it was there angered him.

“You have fifteen minutes to complete the quiz, at that time you’ll set down your pencils and pass them up to the front” Ibiki’s voice ended any whispered conversations.

There was a pause and one last shuffle of papers before he spoke again, “Begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a little short :x

 

Kiba jerked up from his notes when the the bell rang and dropped his pencil into the pages of his book. He turned to glance around, making sure it hadn’t been his imagination and when it was confirmed that it really had been the bell, he slammed his book closed and quickly stuffed it and his notebook into his messenger bag.

“Try to not trip and fall on someones fist on your way out this time, hm?” Temari spoke to him when she passed by, heading towards the classroom door with a backwards glance and a smirk on her lips. God, he hated how she played with him. Just because he’d gotten drunk freshman year and told her –a sophomore at the time— he had a crush on her, she held it over his head like a piece of meat. Never mind that his crush had faded not too long after that, Kankurou still liked to ‘pick’ on him because of it.

“Fuck you, asshole.” Kiba groused as he slipped the strap to his bag onto his shoulder and headed towards the front of the room as well, meeting Naruto at the door, the others desk farther back in the column on his other side. He didn’t care that she was a year ahead of him, a girl… not with the way that she treated him.

“How’d you think you did?” Naruto asked as they pushed their way into the hall.

Kiba groaned. “I probably did terrible since I half-guessed on three of the answers.” Kiba scowled. They turned down the hall that passed by the cafeteria and lead to the gymnasium.

“I forgot to study.” Naruto agreed with a grunt when he was punched in the arm by a senior. A grin and wave was tossed at them both but neither had time to return it since they were already past. “Man, I fuckin’ hope Kakashi goes easy on us today. This entire week was a fuckin’  _ bitch _ during practice.”

“You’re telling  _ me _ ?” Kiba scoffed and pushed open the locker room doors. He diverted his eyes from every other male body in the room in various states of undress while on his way to his own locker. That is until one loud mouthed moron had to shout out ‘anus’ as loud as he could and of course Kiba couldn’t resist his instinct to turn and look in the direction of the shout. A grunt left his lips and he turned back around instantly after his eyes had caught the majority of a well sculpted pale body, “Fuck…” he groaned and turned back around.

“You seriously need to learn to ignore him, dude.” Naruto shoved his backpack into his locker and then quickly began to pull off his school uniform and hang it up on the hanger the school provided in each locker haphazardly.

Kiba snorted and shoved his bloodied shirt into his messenger bag then began to work on pulling out his logo’d sweats for the warm up as well as his pads for when they started practice. “Fuck, dude, are you kidding me? Ignoring Kankurou is like trying to ignore the plague.” Kiba snorted and dropped his pile of clothes down onto the bench behind him. He then kicked off his shoes and tossed those into the bottom of his locker. “Especially since he decides to seek  me out to beat the shit out of. All because of that one fucking night.”

“ He seriously needs to just let it go.” Naruto agreed. He paused in pulling on his t-shirt to look down at Kiba. “Maybe just tell him you don’t have a crush on her anymore?”

Kiba let out a bitter laugh, “I’ve tried. He doesn’t give a shit.” he sat down on the bench after tugging his padded pants up onto his hips over his boxer-briefs. Kiba lowered his voice, “He still holds a grudge over me kicking his ass that one time.”

This time Naruto laughed, “I remember that. It was fuckin’ awesome.”

“ It was luck. I think it was my second night there?” Kiba snorted softly. “So fuckin’ glad Kakashi managed to keep me from having to fight you.” he shook his head.

“ Yeah,” Naruto agreed as he sat down on the bench beside Kiba so he could lace up his cleats. “I don’t know that this new guy is going to do the same.”

Kiba stood and grabbed his own cleats from his locker then sat back down to put them on as well. “I don’t think Kakashi cares for him at all. He’s changed so much already.”

“ Yeah,” Naruto nodded, “ look what happened to-”

The sharp sound of a whistle covered Naruto’s voice easily and gained the attention of everyone in the locker room.

“ Lets go ladies, time to head out to the field!” Asuma, their assistant coach shouted so that his voice echoed off the far walls. Kiba quickly finished tying his laces and then reached for his shirt, which he threw over his shoulder, and his pads, closing his locker with a kick. Naruto grabbed up his padding as well and pulled it on over his head before slamming his locker shut.

They both looked at one another and then followed the rest of the team out onto the practice field.


End file.
